Meliodas vs Zen Kubota
Introduction Nanatsu no Taizai vs Zanki Zero: Last Beginning. The Dragon's Sin of Wrath vs The Farmer of Wrath. What kills them makes them even stronger. Which wrath will triumph on the other? Beginning Morning Star: Wrath. One of the most fearsome sins to ever exist. So fearsome that it can manifest as a superpower for others to use, and those two are a solid example of it. Judge: Meliodas, The Dragon's Sin of Wrath. Morning Star: And Zen Kubota, The Farmer of Wrath. Judge: He's Morning Star and i'm Judge. Morning Star: And it's our job to scan each and every single detail of those two character to find out who would win a Death Battle. Meliodas Morning Star: The Boar Hat, a peaceful bar which serves a disgusting type of food and a strange brand of liquid to patrons. It was famous for a pig-like mascot and eight individuals that are running this place. Judge: What everyone doesn't know is the fact that the owners of this bar are actually a mix between wanted criminals and different races. But the one who shines the most of them is actually their leader, who appears in the form of a little kid. His name...Is Meliodas. Morning Star: For over 3000 years, Meliodas held the guilt of his own race, as Meliodas is the first son of the Demon King, where he betrayed his own kind for the sake of his lover, Liz, who happened to be a human. This caused his father to place an immortality curse on him, with the Supreme Deity placing a reincarnation curse on Liz, where she each reincarnation of Liz would die after 3 days of her regaining her memories of her previous reincarnations, which caused Meliodas to be plunged into an endless loop of despair...Um...This has turned really dark that i feel sorry for Meliodas... Judge: Ugh...Just grow a pair already, man. Anyways, this caused Meliodas to enter into complete rage, before he released his rage in the form of destroying the entire kingdom after the battle against the demon who killed Liz, where he was treated as a criminal and was wanted by the entire kingdom of Britannia. Ha...Now who would take on a little kid like him? Just what is special in that kid? Morning Star: Glad you asked. You see, as i have said before, Meliodas is a demon, who has immense powers. He has superhuman strength, speed and agility. He's strong enough to slice a mountain in half with only a twig, slice down mountain-sized golems in half and even wreck an entire dungeon with a mere arm wrestle with one of his friends. Judge: Can i mention the fact that this friend of his was the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban? Who once stole all of Meliodas' powers and added it to his own, but he was easily stomped by ,Meliodas despite the huge difference in power between them. Wow! This kid is really strong! No wonder he is the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins! Morning Star: He is also fast enough to intercept and even blitz lightning, and even outrun and blitz Ban, who absorbed all of Meliodas' physical capabilities, and that's not even half of it. Judge: He is extremely durable as well. Being durable enough to take brutal hits from all of the Sins while shutting away all of his powers, tank attacks from Near-Noon Escanor, tank attacks from both his brother Zeldris and the Demon King, and even survive in the Purgatory World, where its environment is so weird that it's freezing cold, burning hot and extremely toxic at the same time. Say, how is that even possible? Morning Star: I have no clue, my friend. Judge: Meh...I think we can pass it as anime and manga logic. Morning Star: Moving to what makes Meliodas special. First of all, he is an immortal demon, who can't age, and can be resurrected by the Demon King at the cost of his emotions, though that process take a month to be completed. Judge: He also has a healing factor that allows him to survive having his head being cut off from his shoulders, as well as his demon heritage: The Demon Mark. Morning Star: The Demon Mark is a brand given to all elite demons. Meliodas holds 3 stages of this, where each stage is stronger than the other, where it enhances his powers even further, and allowing him to use darkness in the form of weapons and projectiles, as well as using them as shields or in the form of reattaching lost limbs back in case his healing factor was weakened. Judge: What's more, he can use darkness in the form of wings so that he can fly! Morning Star: There's also the fact that the more that Meliodas is angry, the stronger he becomes. That was the method which he used to destroy the kingdom of Danafor in the past in conjugation with his darkness substance. There is also the fact that he can create blades and claws of darkness as well. Judge: Let's now move to the techniques! The first and the most basic one is Full Counter, which makes use of Meliodas' sword or an kind of object in his hand in order to reflect incoming magic attacks right back at their wielders with twice the power. He once used a spoon to reflect a fire ball back at a witch. Morning Star: Counter Vanish allows Meliodas to nullify incoming magical attacks instead of outright reflecting them, Hellblaze is where Meliodas can summon black Purgatory fire that cannot be put out normally and is able to nullify healing factors of even immortals, Divine Slayer allows Melidoas to release a large slash of black fire from his sword, Divine 1000 Slashes, where he enhances himself with aura of Purgatory before delivering 1000 slashes of his sword in less than a second, and Trillion Dark allows Meliodas to create a barrage of small spheres of darkness and launch them at the opponent. Judge: All of this without entering his forms. The first one is the Wrath Mode, where Melidoas releases his rage in the form of his Demon Mark, gaining huge clawed arms and wings made out of darkness, where he can unleash beams of darkness and waves of Purgatory fire at his opponents. The second form is the Assault Mode, which is the mode where Meliodas unleashes the full extent of his magical powers back when he was the leader of the Ten Commandments in the past, and in this form, he unleashes a dark miasma that causes weaker beings to feel sick. Morning Star: The last mode is his True Magic Form, which was gained in his battle against the Demon King, where Meliodas unleashes his true full power, where it was stated that he held a power value that was slightly stronger than that of the Demon King, who was implied that his mere presence can destroy Britannia as a whole, which is really impressive when you look at the power charts. Judge: But what's a powerful fighter without a powerful weapon? Meliodas holds a powerful weapon called Lostvayne, a golden shortsword that allows him to make clones of himself, which would even prove effective in conjugation with Full Counter. Morning Star: Speaking of the word Counter, We forgot to mention Meliodas' strongest technique: Revenge Counter, which is a technique that requires Meliodas to absorb damage from his enemies to power himself up with it, before releasing it in the form of one single attack in the shape of a massive explosion. Judge: And with all of that, it's really weird that Meliodas has his own flaws. He fears his true potential, and even when he intends to kill, he doesn't use his full power unless the situation rises in danger. In addition to this, Meliodas is a demon, which means that the more he regenerates, the weaker he gets, where it eventually reaches the point where he doesn't have the energy to regenerate at all. Morning Star: What's more, his healing factor, while it can heal the injuries, the pain and damage dealt still lingers, which would speed up the process of weakening Meliodas, and in turn, will make him have no energy to heal his wounds. Judge: But even so, Meliodas has earned his title through both his fists and sword, and history has deemed him as one of the strongest warriors to ever exist. So an advice to all of you: Do not think about angering this little demon. "Everyone has to die someday. But what they believed in will never fade away as long as someone protects it. Once you have resolved to take on those principles, no matter how much blood and tears you shed, you follow through with it! That's what it means to be a knight!" Zen Kubota Morning Star: Imagine waking up from your everyday life, only to find that the world around you is destroyed and humanity is no more, with you being the only survivor of humanity. Judge: That was the case of 8 individuals, where they actually became human clones through still unknown reasons at the moment of them waking up on an island called Garage Island. Morning Star: It all begun when Daichi Terashima, a childish, but insane scientist, had a weird idea, and that is by making the "Ultimate Humanity", and that was by making humans completely immortal. This led him to create the X-Key, a device attached to a human's belly button which turns them into clones. There were two types of X-Keys: One that made a human completely immortal and cannot age at all, and another one that makes the subject rapidly age in 13 days before dying. What was common between those two types were a machine that was called the Extend Machine. Judge: What's so special in this arcade game machine you say? Well, this baby here can bring the dead back to life! Like, seriously. That's what this X-Key is for. All you have to do is to insert said object in the machine, and the vault will pop up with the person you want to revive but in the body of a baby. Morning Star: And in the case of the last 8 survivors of humanity, their X-Keys was the second part, where they would die in 13 days after suffering from rapid aging, where only one of them had her X-Key being the first type, where she cannot age at all. Judge: But that's not what wanna talk about. We want to talk about a specific character here. Enter, The Farmer of Wrath...Zen Kubota. Morning Star: Zen was a part of a group called the Garage Kids, a group of elementary scholars who had a garage of their own where they would regroup frequently in. One day, however, a serial killer that went by the name of Yosuke Kurosaki caught the children in the garage, and made a promise to them that he would leave them alive should they choose one out of them to be killed. And they chose none other than... Judge:...Miss Immortal, Child-like lady: Sachika Hirasaka, where said girl was gruesomely slaughtered right in front of the Garage Kids, before they had all of their memories of both the accident and their childhoods being erased to prevent PTSD. Morning Star: Speaking of childhood, let's dive into Zen's own childhood. It all started when Zen's parents lost their jobs in the city, and moved out to the countryside in the home of his grandparents from his father's side. Soon, his parents earned a job in a place called Monkey Tree House Village, and Zen himself enjoyed the life of the countryside and loved the job of a farmer at the farm of his grandparents. Judge: You think things would be good and all right now, yes? No. Because when Zen became 12 years old, he accidentally saw both his mother and grandfather having sex with each other! And that's not all! He actually knew that his grandfather was actually his biological father! And that that guy that he calls "Father" was actually his biological brother! How twisted this story could be?! Morning Star: Um...This is...Uhhh... Judge: I already told you, man! Just grow a pair already! Morning Star: That kind of stuff does not have any kind of growing a pair in it! Judge: Ugh... Morning Star: Ahem...Anyways, the shocking experience left the young Zen completely confused and disgusted, where the last straw was broken after he vomited in his grandmother's funeral, and his grandfather scolded him, which in turn caused him to turn to a delinquent-like person, beating his mother shortly afterwards while demanding to know who was his father, to which his mother confessed about it, while begging Zen not to tell anyone, to which Zen took the chance for a couple of years by blackmailing his mother for money, beating her up if she refused. Judge: This pattern continued for years until Zen was ready for college, and at the same time, his brother, or rather his nephew, had brought his fiancee to their house, who he started opening gradually to her by time, and she even convinced him to enter college. Morning Star: But fate struck with its merciless club once again, and Zen discovered his grandfather, who actually was his father, attempting to have sex with his "Brother"'s fiancee. It was then that Zen learned from his "Grandfather" that every thing was attempted by him, and that the life of Zen's so-called family was planed by details by him, and that Zen's Grandfather, or father, was having sex with both of Zen's mother and his sister-in-law...Or rather it's Zen's niece-in-law because of the debts that are loaded on both of those women. Judge: This led Zen to fly in a fit of rage, before he took a shovel and attempted to kill his biological father, only for his niece-in-law to shield that filth with her arm, which in turn caused said limb to break. Morning Star: This incident had led Zen's biological father to fabricate a lie about Zen attempting to rape his so-called brother's fiancee, which caused him to be exiled from his family, to which his biological father told him that Zen will be his heir, before Zen departed to the mountains to work on another farm. Judge: Aw...The guy was still so kind that he kept the disgusting family secret to himself. Screw that bastard who ruined Zen's life! Morning Star: Yeah...I really feel sorry for Zen... Judge: Anyways, skipping to the age of 25, Zen, alongside other 7, found themselves on Garage Island, in the devastated world after humanity was wiped. He also found out that he was a human clone, who would rapidly age in 13 days before dying, and the only way they would return back to life is through the device called the Extend Machine, which allows him and the other clones to come back to life, but become even stronger. Morning Star: Moving to what Zen has in his disposal, Zen, as a human clone, is stronger than the average person, possessing superhuman speed and strength. He is strong enough to punch through concrete, steel walls and break TV sets apart with his bare fist, break goat horns with his bare hands, kill whale-like Creatures and even break the limbs of humans with nothing but brute force. Judge: He is also fast enough to dodge light beams at point blank range, dodge tentacles coming for him at extremely close range and keep up with those that can dodge attacks from crossbows and magnum guns. Morning Star: Zen is also so durable that he can endure around more than 20 tiles of electricity that had killed a huge Creature, only taking some damage from it, being capable of withstanding lethal poisons, shark bites, and even hits from Monokuma...Yeah, Monokuma is in this game as well, and as a random encounter as well! Judge: But what makes Zen special is his mastery over weapons and Clione abilities. First, let's just give Zen two random weapons. In his case, we shall give him the Claymore and the Magnum...Yeah, those will do. Not to mention that he can store power for his weapons to release a Charged Attack! Megaman Style, Baby! Morning Star: As for Clione, let's explain it. Clione is a parasite that can be used as a weapon in the form of extra limbs and tentacles. A Creature is actually a human that was infused with Clione, and there are lots of types of Cliones with various effects. Judge: The Harsh Frost Coating Clione can release either freeze enemies or release icicles, The Heat Burst Clione can either release fire balls or shoot fire in the form of a flamethrower, The Electric Shock Clione can induce paralysis and attack enemies with electricity, The Putrid Poison Toss Clione can shoot poison smudges at the foe, The Potent Acid Spray Clione can unleash a wave of corroding acid, The 1000 Fists Clione can increase the strength of its wielder to allow them to knock out stronger foes than themselves, The Sonic Wave Clione can release lethal sound waves at the opponent, The Piercing Spear Clione can ignore any kinds of shields and pierce through virtually anything, The Depression Poison Clione can reduce the enemy's strength, The Area Lockdown Clione can reduce the enemy's speed, The Molecular Restructure can transform enemies into strengtheners, The Gospel Clione can heal its wielder to full capacity, The Major Snacking Clione can restore its wielder's stamina to max level, The Cure Aliment Clione can cure any kinds of negative aliments, The Shoot Down Clione can nullify any kind of upcoming attacks and The Sedative Clione can cancel berserk mode and rage power enhancements. Boy...So many of them already... Morning Star: We're actually listing the strongest out of them by the way, nothing more nothing less. Judge: Oh! Okay! Anyways, Zen had made some amazing feats, but still, he has some flaws. The most notable out of them is the fact that his existence solely relies on his X-Key, and he would die for good should his X-Key gets destroyed. The second one is the fact that he is a human clone with a newer model of X-Key, which makes him age and die in 13 days. Though considering Death Battle Rules, we can remove these weakness. Morning Star: Even so, Zen himself was regarded as the strongest member of the Garage Kids due to his survival instincts and self-taught combat skills. So, he may look kind and good on the outside, but if you pissed him off, he will unleash his anger on you...As The Farmer of Wrath. "Only those who were dealt a good hand can play for the win. Those with a losing hand of mine can only endure, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Even if it ultimately leads to my own downfall...it would still be better than ending up as the sole loser" The Combatants Are Set Morning Star: Alright. The combatants are set. Time to settle the debate once and for all. Judge: Let's Rock This Floor With Death Battle! How do you think would win? Meliodas Zen Death Battle Meliodas blinked and opened his eyes slowly, only to see that he was in some kind of a deserted island, with multiple abandoned streets and rusted and abandoned, with other islands sinking in the sea that surrounded the island that he was on. He walked slowly to observe his surroundings. He then notices a blonde guy wearing a farmer's hat that was clinging from his neck. The man seemed to have noticed Meliodas' appearance, to which it made him stand on his feet, and turn around, only to reveal himself as Zen Kubota. Zen and Meliodas gazed on each other, feeling some kind of strange feeling of anxiety towards each other. None of them seemed to say a word to each other. Meliodas just reached for his sword Lostvayne, while Zen took out his Claymore. Both pointed their weapons towards each other. For some reason, each one of them wanted to finish the other for no reason. It was on. Fight! Meliodas started the clash by sprinting with his small body towards Zen. He swung his sword at the human clone, only for Zen to block it using his Claymore. Zen then pushed Meliodas away from him, before he swung his Claymore upwards, to which Meliodas sidestepped from it, the blade barely grazing his cheek, to which it healed in less than a second. "A healing factor? Your one tough cookie" Zen said with a calm smile which contradicted the mood of the fight. "Who are you? No matter what you are, your not human? What are you?" Meliodas asked, completely surprised that someone was able to push him away like that. "Maybe you have to find out yourself?" Zen asked with a chuckle, which made a vein pop on Meliodas' forehead, before the demon charged once again at Zen, who raised his sword and clashed with Meliodas once again. Both tried pushing each other away, only for Meliodas to be slowly overpowered by his opponent, who eventually managed to push him away, before Zen took this chance to slash at Meliodas, who made a backflip to avoid being cut in half, with the sword only slicing a small part of his blonde hair. Meliodas then pointed Lostvayne in front of him before 4 clones of himself appeared behind him, to which the clones charged towards Zen, who took out a magnum and shot a clone on its arm, only for the wound to heal at a fast rate. This forced Zen to jump back to avoid a Mel clone to slash him, with the blade barely grazing his neck. Zen then backed away, before his arm burst into multiple tentacles, which aimed at Meliodas, who used Lostvayne to slice at them, but they were extremely viscous, and the sword just slipped instead of cutting through them. The tentacles wrapped around Meliodas' arm, before Zen tried to pull him, only for Meliodas to show his strength by pulling on the tentacles, pulling Zen towards him in the process, before punching him in the face with his free arm when Zen reached him, causing the tentacles to release their grasp on Meliodas' arm and for Zen t be sent flying away into a nearby house, causing a hole to erupt in the wall of said house. Zen tried pulling himself to his legs, only for Meliodas to grab him by the leg before he can do so, before swinging him up into the air, then slamming him into the ground, causing Zen to kiss the concrete ground, and for a crater the size of his body to appear underneath him. Meliodas then grabbed a handful of Zen's hair, before throwing him into another house, causing a hole in its wall. Meliodas waited for a response this time instead of grabbing his opponent a third time. A moment later, and a thick, freezing fog started to surround the area around Meliodas, to which it made him on guard, and he was right, as right afterwards, several icicles burst away from the hole in the wall he slammed Zen into, where Meliodas tightened his grip on Lostvayne. "Full Counter!" He roared before swinging his sword at one of the icicles. The moment he did so, all of the icicles were sent at neck breaking speeds towards Zen, who was still inside the house. Zen reacted to this by willing red tentacles to burst from his arm, before the tentacles morphed together into what looked like a cannon with a long barrel. Zen aimed it at Meliodas, before causing a fire ball to erupt from its tip towards Meliodas. Meliodas reacted to this by jumping away from the path of the fire ball, before he watched Zen zoom towards him with a calm smile on his face, with his Claymore ready to stab Meliodas in the heart. "Too fast...!" Meliodas thought, before he brought Lostvayne in front of him, blocking Zen's Claymore, to which the Farmer took this chance by taking out his magnum and aiming it at Meliodas' face, before shooting, only for Meliodas to throw his head into his side, narrowly dodging the bullet with his cheek having a scar on it as a result from the bullet grazing him, only for said scar to instantly heal. Zen withdrew his magnum and several tentacles burst once again from his arm, before morphing together into a yellow lime color. He then stabbed Meliodas with it in the gut, causing the demon to hiss in pain, before being electrocuted by the Clione's shocking ability. Zen then took the chance that Meliodas was paralyzed to use his Claymore at Meliodas, slamming the handle of the into Meliodas' head, before grabbing his hair. "This is for throwing me last time~" Zen said in a melody tone before throwing Meliodas up high in the air, then willed his Clione tentacles to burst from his arm, before the tentacles morphed into a huge, oversized light blue arm. Once Meliodas was close to landing on the ground, Zen slammed the 1000 Fist Clione into Mel's stomach, causing the demon's eyes to widen at the pain, before spitting out saliva, then being sent flying away into a wrecked house, pulverizing said house in the process. Zen let out a sigh of relief, before dismissing his Clione back into his body. He then turned around to leave... Boom! ...Only to gasp and turn around upon hearing the sound of an explosion behind him. What he saw was Meliodas, having strange swirl marks on the side of his forehead. He then saw Mel vanish in a blur, before gasping in pain as Meliodas appeared in a burst of speed and punched Zen in the stomach, which caused a sonic boom to be created from the punch, which sent Zen flying away, tumbling on the ground, which created a huge path of destruction through Zen's body carving into the concrete ground. Zen then lifted his head to look at his opponent, only to see Meliodas up in the sky above him in midair, with his sword in his hand, which had black fire covering it. "Enhancement: Hellblaze!" He exclaimed before sending a wave of black fire towards Zen, who was able to get up from the ground, before jumping into safety, but his left leg took the blunt edge from the black flames, causing Zen to hiss in pain, before nimbly trying to get away from the raging Meliodas, only for the blonde demon to be ahead of him, before he delivered a kick to the face of the downed Zen, causing blood to violently burst from Zen's mouth and nose, before Mel caught Zen by the hair, repeatedly slamming his knee into the human clone's face for a couple of seconds, before he spun around with Zen being grabbed by him by the hair. Meliodas then let go of Zen's hair, causing Zen to be sent crashing into a lamp post, breaking said post in the process, before Zen fell on the ground. He tried to get up, but his hands would give in. He spat a mix of both blood and saliva on the ground before panting. And as if fate was cruel on him, Zen was swatted away like a fly by a huge black claw, which happened to be Meliodas'. Zen was sent toppling on the ground, and this time he was lucky enough to roll more on the groumd to barely avoid being pulverized by Meliodas' darkness claw, which slammed onto the conctere ground so hard that it created a crater that can fit a bowling ball. Zen quickly jumped to his feet, before jumping back to give himself a distance between him and the raging blonde demon, before several tentacles burst from his arm, before they morphed into what looked like a black spear. He then charged at Meliodas, who blocked the Piercing Spear Clione with Lostvayne, before pushing Zen away, only for Zen to dispel his Clione away to backflip away from Meliodas, who roared out in blind anger, before charging towards Zen, who summoned another Clione from his arm that had a white color. The Clione then morphed into the shape of a speaker, before a deafening sound erupted from it, causing Meliodas to halt in his charge, clutching his ears in pain from the defeaning sound that insulted his ears. This gave Zen the chance to attack, before his Clione arm morphed into what looked like a dark purple wilting closed flower, before it shot a wave of acid towards Meliodas, who brushed it off as if it was some warm water, shocking Zen, before he saw the blonde demon appearing in a flash in front of him. The farmer did not have time to react as Meliodas slammed his fist into his face so hard that blood erupted from Zen's face in a violent way, before he toppled once again on the ground. Zen then stood on the ground shakily, panting heavily while glaring at Meliodas, before he saw the blonde demon roaring to the skies, and the second moment, he charged towards Zen, which made said person click his tongue, before his arm burst out in tentacles, and then it fused together to form a huge black arm. He then charged towards the raging demon, biting on his lower lip due to the burning pain in his leg that came from Meliodas burning it with his black fire from earlier. He then saw Meliodas thrust Lostvayne towards him, only for Zen to tiptoe to his right, before slamming the Sedative Clione into his stomach, causing the raging Meliodas to stagger back, and for the black protusions in his body to completely disappear. If Meliodas was shocked, he hadn't shown it. He just stood in his place, silently glaring at Zen, who morphed his arm back to the Pierceing Spear Clione, before charging back towards Meliodas. He then stabbed Meliodas in the stomach, causing blood to ooze out of the wound that came from his stomach. However, Meliodas didn't flinch, even when blood started to leak from his closed mouth. Zen was quite surprised at this, but he just continued his assault. He then punched Meliodas in the face, causing the demon to stagger back and for the Pierceing Spear Clione to get yanked out of his stomach. Zen then morphed his arm back to the 1000 Fists Clione, before slamming it towards Meliodas' face, which made the blonde demon stagger back once again. He then cracked his neck, smirking in an insulting way at Zen, who widened his eyes at this, before gritting his teeth in anger, before roaring and charging, using his 1000 Fists Clione to deliver brutal hits to Meliodas, whose body was swaying from the merciless blows delivered to him, but he didn't even fall from all of those assaults. This lasted for a full minute, before Zen released one last defeaning roar, slamming his Clione into Meliodas' chest one more time, causing the demon to be sent skidding backwards a few feet away. After the assault, Zen panted heavily, his Clione residing inside his arm, glaring at Meliodas with sweat drenching him. He then saw Meliodas flashing a devilish grin towards him, which sent shivers towards Zen's spine, causing him to unconsciously take a few steps backwards. "My turn..." Mel whispered, before twirling his sword in one hand. White energy started to swirl around his small, but toned body. He then charged towards Zen, who gritted his teeth together, before his Clione arm burst once again from his arm, but it was a white colored huge arm. Zen charged towards Meliodas using his Shoot Diwn Clione to nullify his attack, which was roared throughout the whole Garage Island. "REVENGE COUNTER!" The explosion that followed was humungeous, engulfing the entire island in a white dome, where the neighbouring islands were either blown away, or soundlessly obliterated away. A few seconds later, the white blinding light that resulted from the explosion vanished, revealing the victor, who was surprisingly standing on the surface of water as if gravity abandoned him, with his blonde hair rustling with the wind. Taking a deep breath followed by a growl, the demon roared into the skies. K.O! Verdict Judge:...Ya know, for an obvious stomp, this ended way more climatic than i expected. Morning Star: Yeah. That match was self explained. Meliodas held every single category onto him. Judge: I can give Zen the credit for being a person that is stonger than you average wrestler, but he isn't slicing mountains in half, blowing up kingdoms with a glare of his eyes, suplexing giants and demons that can demolish islands, or even taking down entities that can destroy an entire country by just their presences! Morning Star: Meliodas also takes the speed advantage, having been capable of intercepting and even blitzing lightning. And while Zen has been shown to dodge laser beams, it's debateable whether those are either light beams or hypersonic lasers, and even if they were light beams, it's not like that Meliodas cannot dodge them as well with his Relativistic+ speeds. Judge: When it comes to skills, Mel also takes it as well. His Purgatory fire can nullify the healing factors of immortals, so Zen is absolutely no exception. Not to mention that any attack that Zen would throw at Meliodas would be either reflected with Full Counter or outright being erased with Counter Vanish. Morning Star: And while Zen can counter some, if not most of Meliodas' abilities, it should be noted that it won't be long until Zen bleeds out from his wounds that are inflicted on him in the heat of the battle, which will never heal, even with his healing type Clione. Judge: Last, but not least, it should be noted that human clones in Zanki Zero can be resurrected through their X-Keys, but they would need the Extend Machine to do so, and the X-Key can easily be destroyed if we said that someone like Mel was the one to do so. Morning Star: Zen was indeed a force to be recokned with, but everything paled in comparison to the battlefield superiority of the blonde demon. Judge: Looks like this farmer had just reaped what he sow. Morning Star: The Winner Is Meliodas. Category:Morning Star TM Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Spike Chunsoft Characters Category:Anime vs Video Games Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Game themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles